khimera_destroy_all_monster_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Estylia
Estylia is a Gorgon, who helps Chelshia by providing her with Checkpoints on (almost) every level. Appearance Distinct by her design, Estylia has long red hair draping down that is also made of snakes, her purple dress, she's also can be seen wearing purple boots. She also has a brown and yellow tail which matches with her belt. Estylia has darkened red skin and yellow eyes with dark eyeliner. She can be found in every location in the game except the Tower Of Power, Windy Way and The Spider's Web levels Personality (Iactuallydon'tknowhowtoteelpersonalitiesplshelp) Relationships Chelshia For some reason she wants to help Chelshia in her adventure by being the role of a "Checkpoint", the reasons are unknown, although in the Log Book says that "she must just has a thing for heroines." Powers & Abilities She has the power to set a checkpoint for the protagonist Chelshia, which she will keep track of Chelsia's progress in stages, letting her respawn at Estylia's position if she gets defeated. She also can give some tips and tricks about the game when spoken to her, like informing about the pause menu, about Gourmet Gal upgrades, about the controls and what you can do with them, etc. Log Book Species: Gorgon Age: ??? Favorite Medium: Floppy Disks "Since an age long past, gorgons have been known to be keepers of records. This gorgon in particular heads the checkpoint division. Estylia will keep track of your progress in stages and let you respawn if you get beat up too bad by pirates. It's really a very nice trick to have access to." "Why you in particular? She must just have a thing for heroines." Trivia *By turning off the checkpoint system, you can see Estylia in Ragazza Town extremely sad, **Talking to her makes her say "It's ok if you don't need me right now..." "I'll just wait here until you activate checkpoints again..." ***If you turn the checkpoints on again, she has a different dialogue, same happens if you try to turn the checkpoints off back again: ***1st ON: "You didn't turn checkpoints back on out of pity, did you?" ***1st OFF: "Yeah... I figured. You can leave it off if you want. ***2nd ON: "Off and on... Off and on... I can't keep track anymore." ***2nd OFF: "Why are you doing this to me?" ***3rd ON: "Are you toggling checkpoints just to see how I'll react now?" ***3rd OFF and so on: "..." Gallery Estylia_Ingame_Sprite_CHECK.jpg|Estylia's In-Game Sprite before being checkpointed. Estylia Ingame Sprite.jpg|Estylia's In-Game Sprite after being checkpointed. Estylia Ingame Sprite CHECK (Cold).png|Estylia's In-Game Sprite before being checkpointed in ice stages. Estylia Ingame Sprite (Cold).png|Estylia's In-Game Sprite after being checkpointed in ice stages. Estylia Ingame Sprite CHECK (Underwater).png|Estylia's In-Game Sprite before being checkpointed in water stages. Estylia Ingame Sprite (Underwater).png|Estylia's In-Game Sprite after being checkpointed in water stages. Estylia Ingame Sprite CHECK (Harvest Festival).png|Estylia's In-Game Sprite before being checkpointed in the Harvest Festival. Estylia Ingame Sprite (Harvest Event).png|Estylia's In-Game Sprite after being checkpointed in the Harvest Festival. Estylia Checkpoints Off.png|Sad Estylia in Ragazza Town. Estylia_Portrait_Mouth_Open.jpg|Estylia's Portrait, Mouth Open. Estylia_Portrait_Shine.jpg|Estylia's Portrait, Shining. Estylia_Portrait_Shy.jpg|Estylia's Portrait, Shy. Estylia_Portrait_Happy_Shy.jpg|Estylia's Portrait, Happy Shy. Estylia Potrait Sad.png|Estylia's Potrait, Sad. Estylia Potrait Sad 2.png|Estylia's 2nd Potrait, Sad. Estylia Log Book.png|Estylia's Log Book References Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Gorgon